


Najgorsza rzecz w tych jaskiniach

by Erka



Series: Jako na górze, tak i na dole [2]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Team Dynamics
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erka/pseuds/Erka
Summary: "Któż nie ma tajemnic, których wolałby nie odkrywać przed światem?"Do posiadłości przybywają dwie nowe osoby - a spośród nich jedna wzbudza w Alhazredzie dziwne podejrzenia...





	Najgorsza rzecz w tych jaskiniach

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja "I diabłu ogarek". Może być czytana osobno, ale poprzednia część daje lepsze tło jeśli chodzi o relacje między postaciami.

Jakiż przykry widok, myśli Alhazred, widząc go po raz pierwszy.

Nieznajomy siedzi w najbardziej odosobnionym, najciemniejszym kącie karczmy, jakby chciał ukryć się przed wzrokiem innych – ale, na jego nieszczęście, to właśnie najciemniejsze punkty od zawsze najbardziej przyciągały wzrok okultysty. Pochyla się smętnie nad swoją miską zupy. Po budowie ciała mężczyzny można by wnioskować, że to pierwszy porządny posiłek, jaki ma w rękach od dawna. Jego skóra zdaje się być naciągnięta na gołe kości; zapadnięte policzki, wystające żebra – Alhazred nie jest w stanie ocenić nawet, w jakim jest wieku. Łachmany, jakie ma na sobie, nie zasłaniają wiele; pod stołem nerwowo przebiera gołymi stopami.

Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko, okultysty nawet nie dziwią ani nietypowe blizny na twarzy nieznajomego, ani grube łańcuchy owinięte wokół jego ramion i klatki piersiowej. Na świecie istnieje wiele sekt, wiele kultów o mrocznych korzeniach. Asceza i samoumartwianie są elementami sporej części z nich.

Mężczyzna rozgląda się dookoła; naciąga przerzucony przez ramiona poszarpany materiał, jakby skromne odzienie miało oddzielić go choć odrobinę od zewnętrznego świata. Alhazred duma nad faktem, jak bardzo przypomina zwierzynę łowną próbującą wtopić się w tło.

Poznaje imię nowoprzybyłego chwilę potem, kiedy Dismas zaprasza go do gry w kości. Okultysta ze współczuciem patrzy, jak Bigby niepewnie robi miejsce dla wyraźnie zadowolonego z siebie bandyty. Ciekawe, cóż takiego zamierza wygrać Dismas od człowieka biednego jak mysz kościelna...

Kręci głową. Nikt nie grywa już z Dismasem. W niewielkiej osadzie szybko rozeszły się wieści o jego nieuczciwej grze. Bigby wkrótce miał doświadczyć jej osobiście.

Siedząca naprzeciw Katherine wreszcie podchwytuje jego spojrzenie, ale nie zadaje pytań. To jedna z cech, jaką okultysta ceni w tej kobiecie. To, i jej inteligencja. Katherine jest idealnym partnerem do rozmów, równie co on zaintrygowanym tajemnicami starej posiadłości… nawet, jeśli Alhazred nie wierzy do końca w uczciwość jej motywów. Woli mieć na oku enigmatyczną badaczkę antyków – bynajmniej nie jedynie z powodu jej niebanalnej urody.

\- Właśnie zastanawiałem się nad tym – odzywa się ostatecznie okultysta – jak bardzo… nietypowych ludzi przyciąga aura tego miejsca.

Katherine spogląda na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Masz na myśli tego biedaka w łańcuchach, siebie – czy może mnie?

Z daleka dobiega ich wyjątkowo głośny śmiech Dismasa. Alhazred kryje lekki uśmiech za złożonymi dłońmi.

\- Nas wszystkich – odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą.

* * *

Bigby znika Alhazredowi z oczu na parę następnych dni.

Okultysta tłumaczy to tym, że sam krąży głównie między opactwem a biblioteką posiadłości. Prowadzi dziennik, przegląda stare księgi, głowiąc się nad szyframi, jakimi zapisano niektóre z nich. Rzadko bywa nawet w starym użytkowym budynku, wyznaczonym na miejsce snu dla najemników. Nie przepada za nim – jest ciężki od zapachu zbyt wielu ludzi, od stęchlizny i potu.

Być może Bigby też woli go unikać. A może upodobał sobie jakieś inne miejsce odpoczynku. Ich niewielka, acz ciągle powiększająca się grupa poszukiwaczy przygód („poszukiwaczy przygód”, śmiechu warte) pełna jest osób o dziwnych, nawet jeśli niegroźnych nawykach. Sam Alhazred zastał parę razy zabawny i w pewien sposób rozczulający widok - Reynaulda śpiącego na siedząco w jednej z szerokich ław kaplicy, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i czołem na drewnianym oparciu ławy przed nim.

Spotykają się ponownie dopiero na wspólnej wyprawie – wysłani tym razem do nadmorskich jaskiń, które Alhazred obserwował wielokrotnie przez zakurzone okna biblioteki, gdy chciał dać odpocząć swoim oczom. Znajdujące się po drugiej stronie zatoki, u podstawy stromego klifu, na którego szczycie można dostrzec złowieszczy cień ruin – jak wierzchołek góry lodowej, niewielka zapowiedź podziemnej części korytarzy i komnat. Nad ranem przy wejściu do jaskiń unosi się mgła; gdy wschodzi księżyc, uderzające o brzeg fale niosą ze sobą dziwne światła.

Okultysta, w przeciwienstwie do Dismasa, narzekającego na wiszącą w powietrzu wilgoć i zamoknięty proch, jest wręcz pełen entuzjazmu. Może to i płonne nadzieje, ale w głębi duszy liczy na znalezienie czegoś bardziej interesującego, niż nocne ogniki czy mgła. Ruiny świątyń zatopionych cywilizacji, runy na pokrytych glonami kamiennych ołtarzach – ciekawość tego wszystkiego pozwala mu zapomnieć o ostrożności czy lęku.

Czuje jednak jego ukłucie, kiedy ściska na powitanie rękę Bigby'ego.

Coś z tyłu głowy Alhazreda zwraca uwagę na zbyt mocne cienie na twarzy Bigby’ego, zbyt duże kły, gdy mężczyzna uśmiecha się niepewnie do rozmawiającego z nim Dismasa… W innym wypadku Alhazred uznałby to za przesadę, ale życie nauczyło go już, by nie ignorować swoich przeczuć.

Kiedy cofa dłoń, czuje płomień pod palcami; czuje, jakby coś bezkształtnego wiło się pod jego skórą. Odsuwając od siebie te wrażenia, zanim nabiorą mocy, okultysta zastanawia się krótko, co chce przekazać mu istota, z którą zawarł pakt wiele lat temu.

Na wszelki wypadek, okultysta zatrzymuje przyjazny uśmiech na swojej twarzy jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę.

* * *

Od morza wieje chłodna bryza. Alhazred obejmuje się ramionami.

Dismas obok niego jedynie się przeciąga.

\- Nie podoba ci się zimno, ech? Powinniście byli pomyśleć o porządnych płaszczach. - Ruchem głowy wskazuje na Bigby’ego. - Albo o czymkolwiek, jeśli o ciebie chodzi...

Alhazred jedynie wypuszcza głośno powietrze.

Akurat Bigby nie wygląda, jakby chłód przeszkadzał mu choćby w najmniejszym stopniu...

Ku wybrzeżu prowadzi stroma ścieżka. Jedynie gdzieniegdzie spróchniałe kawałki drewna ułożone na ziemi choć trochę ułatwiają zejście na kamienistą plażę. Fale uderzają o nadmorskie klify, czuć zapach wodorostów i soli. Nad nimi roznoszą się krzyki mew. Najwyraźniej sąsiedztwo przeklętej posiadłości to za mało, by opuściły swoje gniazda. Jedna z nich siedzi na wystającym z wody korzeniu i leniwie łypie w ich stronę jednym żółtym okiem. Nie wygląda na przestraszoną. Niechętnie odlatuje dopiero, gdy Dismas rzuca w nią kamieniem.

\- Cholerne rybojady.

\- To bardzo mądre ptaki – zauważa Alhazred.

\- I wredne jak chuj. W takim miejscu muszą czuć się jak w domu. Idziemy, niedobrze mi, jak się tak na mnie gapią.

W cieniu wejścia do jaskiń jest jeszcze zimniej. Alhazred zatrzymuje się, zadziera głowę. Wiatr smaga go po twarzy, gdy obserwuje najeżone stalaktytami sklepienie, daleko w górze. Reynauld zapala dwie pochodnie i jedną z nich podaje Bigby’emu.

\- To na razie wystarczy – oświadcza.

Tak oświetlając drogę, wstępują w przypominające rozwartą paszczę wejście.

Kiedy idą, spod nóg uciekają im drobne skorupiaki. W małych sadzawkach pływają drobne ryby, pewnie uwięzione tu podczas odpływu. Wszystko jest śliskie od glonów. Już teraz muszą stąpać ostrożnie, powoli, nawet po miejscach obecnie niezalanych wodą. Podczas przypływu musieliby brodzić przynajmniej po kostki w słonej wodzie, ocenia Alhazred, zauważając ślady na ścianach jaskini.

Wreszcie, wchodzą na bardziej suchy teren.

\- To dziwne… - mruczy Dismas.

\- Co takiego?

Bandyta unosi palec do góry.

\- Mogę się mylić, ale… słyszycie to, prawda?

Zapada cisza. Okultysta nasłuchuje… ale nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi Dismas.

W ciemności za nim odzywa się głos Bigby’ego – cichy, głęboki i zachrypniety.

\- Oddalamy się od brzegu… Czy szum morza nie powinien choć odrobinę ucichnąć?

Mają rację, stwierdza Alhazred. Mało tego – zdaje się wręcz, że jaskinie potęgują szum fal do odgłosu grzmotu, zwiastującego nadejście gwałtownej burzy.

W ich niewielkiej drużynie zapada milczenie.

Niedługo potem natrafiają na trupa.

Odór gnijących zwłok przebija się nawet przez wszechobecny rybny zapach. Alhazred zasłania twarz rękawem, pokasłując. Dismas klnie pod nosem i nieco zwalnia. Tylko Reynauld utrzymuje krok, dopóki nie staje przed topielcem, posiniałym i opuchniętym, zaklinowanym pod kawałkiem wyrzuconego na brzeg drewna. Ubranie ma popękane i poszarpane, tułów pękaty jak beczka, nalane policzki, w których giną mlecznobiałe oczy. Z rozwartych ust wysuwa mu się język, jak fioletowy, nabrzmiały węgorz.

\- Reynauld – rzuca krótko Alhazred, przypominając sobie ostatnią wyprawę do Kniei – i to sprawia, że krzyżowiec wzdryga się i przystaje.

\- ...Chciałem sprawdzić, co go zabiło.

„Oczywiście.”

\- Jak to „co go zabiło"? - Głos Dismasa tłumi materiał chustki. - Woda go zabiła. – Bandyta śmieje się ponuro. - Częste mycie skraca życie.

Reynauld i Alhazred odwracają się jednocześnie.

\- Okazałbyś minumum szacunku-!

\- Nie dziwcie się więcej, że omijam koszary szerokim łukiem-!

Urywają obaj w jednej chwili i zaskoczeniem spoglądają na siebie nawzajem - oburzeni w równym stopniu – choć, jak się okazuje, z różnych powodów.

Co najgorsze, Dismas wygląda na wybitnie rozbawionego ich reakcją.

Z tyłu Bigby kaszle w zwiniętą dłoń.

Ostatecznie, Reynauld ostrożnie trąca zwłoki mieczem. Nie doczekując się reakcji, pochyla głowę w cichej modlitwie.

Ruszają dalej.

Od czasu, gdy weszli do środka mogło upłynąć wiele godzin – ale mógł to być równie dobrze kwadrans czy dwa. Ich niewielka drużyna nie marnuje już czasu ani sił na próżne pogaduszki, ograniczając rozmowy do krótkich pytań i poleceń. Póki co, idzie im całkiem nieźle – i Alhazred czeka tylko z rosnącym napięciem, aż ich dobra passa wreszcie się skończy.

Złowróżbne szepty, inkantacje z oddali – to jako pierwsze daje im znać, że nie są tu sami.

Dismas znacząco kładzie palec na ustach i daje reszcie znak, by została na miejscu. Sam cicho jak kot wysuwa się naprzód, szybko znikając w ciemności.

Przez moment, w uszach Alhazreda brzmi tylko cisza. Potem...

Potem dobiega go zduszone krztuszenie się, ciche bulgotanie. Reynauld momentalnie zaciska dłoń na rękojeści miecza i postępuje do przodu. Bigby nie rusza się o krok - ale okultysta dostrzega, jak jego mięśnie napinają się pod skórą.

Szczęśliwie, Dismas prędko wraca. Napięcie nieco opada.

\- Nawet tutaj się przywlekli ci półgoli szmaciarze z Ruin. - Spluwa. - Jest ich dwoje. Poderżnęli gardło trzeciemu i właśnie skrwawiają go jak wieprza…

\- Walczyli ze sobą nawzajem? - pyta zdziwiony Reynauld.

Dismas potrząsa głową.

\- Nie...

\- Złożyli go w ofierze - zgaduje Bigby – a Dismas nawet nie musi potwierdzać jego przypuszczeń. Alhazred unosi lekko brwi. Bigby uprzedził go jedynie o sekundę...

\- Pogańskie praktyki… - W głosie Reynaulda brzmi wyraźna pogarda. Dismas prycha.

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi, przynajmniej oszczędzili nam roboty. - Jak zawsze, ma bardziej praktyczne podejście do sprawy – nawet, jeśli Alhazred zauważył już, że czarnym humorem zwykł maskować własny niepokój. - Powinniśmy wykorzystać okazję i ich zaskoczyć…

\- Słyszycie? - przerywa nagle Bigby.

Wszyscy milkną.

Alhazred zdaje sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie mówi o głosach kultystów – lecz o dźwięku dobiegającym z drogi, którą przyszli. Ledwie słyszalne sapanie i szuranie, jakby ktoś ciągnął za sobą skórzany wór, wypełniony czymś ciężkim i przelewającym się. Bigby unosi pochodnię wyżej, a okultysta mruży oczy, próbując przebić nimi mrok. Jest w stanie odróżnić jedynie zarysy kamieni i połamanego drewna...

\- Co tam jest? - Dismas nie odrywa wzroku od korytarza przed sobą; w ręku trzyma sztylet. Alhazred nie spostrzegł nawet, kiedy go wyciągnął.

\- Nie jestem pewien…

Szuranie cichnie. Cienie poruszają się lekko w drgającym świetle pochodni. Alhazred marszczy brwi i postępuje krok do przodu.

To okazuje się być błędem.

W następnej chwili jeden z cieni ożywa – doskakuje do niego, taranując i powalając na ziemię. Okrzyk zaskoczenia i bólu okultysty przerywają grube, oślizgłe palce – zaciskające się na jego twarzy, zasłaniające usta, przyciskające za szyję z bezlitosną siłą. Alhazred próbuje łapać oddech – czy dusi go ręka na gardle, czy słono-gnilna woń? - krew szumi mu w uszach; obrzydzenie i strach obezwładniają myśli. Szarpie się; palce ześlizgują się do jego ust…

Równie nagle, jak się pojawił, ciężar znika z klatki piersiowej okultysty. Alhazred przetacza się na bok, charcząc i łapczywie chwytając powietrze otwartymi ustami.

Było blisko. Nadal jeszcze… Musi wstać.

Czuje obecność talizmanu nieopodal. Gorączkowo szuka go po omacku; wreszcie, z ulgą czuje pod palcami znajomą, gładką kość.

„Tu jesteś.”

Otwiera oczy – migoczą przed nimi gwiazdy.

Dokoła panuje chaos.

\- Odsuń się, Bigby! - słyszy krzyk Dismasa. Mroczki znikają sprzed oczu okultysty – akurat, by mógł zobaczyć, jak bandyta sprawnie unika zaskakująco szybkich łap topielca – tego samego, którego mijali nie tak dawno. Płaszcz Dismasa trzepocze, gdy ten odwraca się na pięcie.

Słyszy też inne okrzyki – i klnie w duchu, dźwigając się na nogi. Topielec narobił wystarczająco zamieszania, by zaalarmować innych...

Widzi, jak Reynauld ściera się w zwarciu z półnagim mężczyzną w masce – metal uderza o metal, stalowe szpony zgrzytają o klingę miecza krzyżowca. Raz, drugi. Kultysta jest jednak szybszy, a gdy udaje mu się przedostać przez gardę przeciwnika, wbija ostrza u drugiej dłoni w ramię krzyżowca, szarpiąc gruby pikowany materiał i skórę. Reynauld wydaje zduszony okrzyk bólu, jego trzymająca miecz ręka opada-

Alhazred czuje znajome uczucie pełznące wzdłuż ramienia, od serca do koniuszków palców, jakby jego tętnice wypełniono wrzącym olejem. Boli, ale jak zawsze pozostawia go niemal bez tchu – jednocześnie w trwodze i podziwie dla mocy, jaką dane jest mu władać.

„Nie, nie. Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie.”

Jest w pół skoku do Reynaulda, w dłoni ściskając zakrzywiony nóż – ale ku jego zdziwieniu, krzyżowiec odwija się i uderza przeciwnika zbrojoną rękawicą w szyję. Rozlega się trzask i charczenie. Okultyście zostaje dokończyć dzieła. Dźga półnagiego mężczyznę z boku kręgosłupa, na wysokości lędźwi.

Jeśli jakimś cudem się nie udusi, szybko się wykrwawi.

Wtedy ciemność gęstnieje. W ich stronę sunie w powietrzu kobieta, z czarną aureolą cierniową nad głową, z szatą powiewająca za nią jak upiorny welon. Wyciąga przed siebie dłoń ze zdobioną symbolami laską, jej usta poruszają się bezdźwięcznie.

Uśmiecha się.

Impuls z głębi umysłu – coś, z czym nie mógłby walczyć – każe Alhazredowi paść na ziemię, zanim jeszcze wyczuwa przed sobą widmową obecność. Nie ma czasu ostrzec Reynaulda – pojawiająca się znikąd czerwona macka zmiata krzyżowca z nóg, odrzucając do tyłu. Kapłanka uśmiecha się szerzej.

Brzęk metalu – i pojawiający się znikąd Bigby nagle uderza kobietę owiniętą łańcuchem pięścią. Alhazred ma jedynie chwilę na zarejestrowanie przed sobą obrazu – jej wykrzywionej twarzy, na wpół obróconego w powietrzy ciała, wyszczerzonych zębów mężczyzny i napiętych mięśni jego żylastych ramion. Kapłanka pada z wrzaskiem na twarz, oszołomiona.

Alhazred myśli szybko. Taka okazja może się nie powtórzyć. Nie podnosząc się, dopada do przekręcającej się na wznak kobiety i zrywa z jej twarzy złotą maskę.

Kapłanka skowyczy, przyciskając obie dłonie do twarzy – jakby odsłonienie uprzednio zakrytej skóry paliło ją żywym ogniem. Alhazred przyciska ją za ramiona, gdy ta wije się i wrzeszczy na ziemi.

\- Komu służycie?! - przekrzykuje ją. - Kto zatruwa sobą te ziemie?!

Kobieta na sekundę przerywa, nabierając powietrza.

A potem odrywa dłonie od twarzy.

Przez ułamek sekundy przed oczami okultysty jawi się ogolona głowa, wijące się bezkształtne mięso, puste rybie oczy – zanim coś uderza go mocno w pierś, zakręcając nim młynka i odrzucając do tyłu.

* * *

...miliardy miliardów gwiazd nad jego głową, rozsiane gęsto po nocnym niebie. Alhazred opuszcza wzrok-

...i miliony czaszek spoczywających na pustynnym piasku – a na każdej dogasająca świeca, jak wątłe odbicie nieśmiertelnych świateł ponad nimi. Ginące nieuchronnie małe ogniki, ledwie ogarki - naznaczone spływającym woskiem świadectwo tych, którzy poświęcili życie na poszukiwaniu zakazanej wiedzy.

„Głupcy. Nie powinni porywać się na coś, czego ich słabe umysły nie były w stanie udźwignąć.”

Alhazred przymyka oczy-

...po policzkach, skroniach, powiekach – spływa mu po nich ciepły, lepki wosk.

* * *

Alhazred słyszy nad sobą głosy. Krzywi się. Ten ból… Coś pulsuje mu w skroniach, a na policzku czuje… czuje...

\- Porządnie nim trzepnęło… Jest przytomny?

\- Tak sądzę... Alhazred?

Ktoś przytrzymuje mu głowę, klepie lekko w policzek. Chłodny metal… A więc, Reynauld...

\- Mmm…

Okultysta sięga do skroni, zdjęty nagłym lękiem. Nie, stwierdza z ulgą. Krew. To tylko krew. Uderzył o… Tak, oczywiście, teraz sobie przypomina…

\- Wss… Wystarczy. Przestań.

Siada, odpędzając się od ręki krzyżowca jak od natrętnej muchy. Reynauld nie odpuszcza, oczywiście, i podpiera mu plecy.

\- Zostaw. Nic mi nie jest. - Alhazred czuje rosnącą irytację. Mruży oczy - światło pochodni razi, i wcale nie pomaga na niesłabnący ból głowy.

Reynauld odsuwa się odrobinę. Dopiero wtedy okultysta daje radę wziąć głębszy, spokojniejszy oddech.

\- Przepraszam. Potrzebuję tylko chwili…

Omacuje sobie czaszkę. Nie jest tak źle, jak mogłoby się wydawać, na razie jednak woli jeszcze nie wstawać. Spod szat wydobywa czystą chustkę i przyciska ją do słabo pulsującego miejsca. Krwawienie zaraz ustanie.

Podnosi wzrok akurat, by zobaczyć stającego obok Dismasa. Bandyta niemal nonszalancko czyści sztylet.

\- Co się stało z…

\- Próbowała uciec, zastrzeliłem cholerę. - Dismas robi znaczący ruch głową w bok. Alhazred nie musi spoglądać w tę stronę, by wiedzieć, że zastanie tam martwe ciało kapłanki. Zamiast tego zastanawia go lśniące czerwienią ostrze w rękach Dismasa.

Najwyraźniej po poprzednich doświadczeniach uznał, że sam ołów w plecy nie wystarczy.

\- Niczego byś się nie dowiedział – odzywa się ciszej Reynauld, błędnie rozumiejąc milczenie okultysty. - Tacy jak oni postradali już rozum. Rozmowa z szaleńcami nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego.

Alhazred pociera czoło, zły na siebie i innych. Bierze głęboki wdech. Niech to szlag, musieli ją zabijać? Ostatecznie na pewno udałoby mu się zmusić kapłankę do mówienia – tym albo innym sposobem...

Cóż – teraz już nic na to nie zdoła poradzić.

Obraca się do krzyżowca.

\- Co z twoim ramieniem…?

Rana Reynaulda okazuje się być mniej poważna, niż się spodziewał. Mieli dużo szczęścia - zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że wzięto ich z zaskoczenia. Bigby i Dismas wspólnie uporali się z topielcem, kiedy on i Reynauld skupiali swoją uwagę na kultyście. Dobrze, że ich przeciwników nie było więcej… Gdyby walczyli z całą czwórką, wynik starcia mógł być zupełnie inny. Tak wyszli ze wszystkiego jedynie z niewielkimi obrażeniami. Nic, czego nie dałoby się rozchodzić.

Gdy Dismas kończy opatrywać Reynaulda, wszyscy spoglądają chwilę w głąb korytarza. Bandyta w końcu przerywa milczenie.

\- Jak myślicie… Te jaskinie sięgają aż do Ruin?

\- Myślę – Alhazred wreszcie wstaje i otrzepuje szatę z kurzu - że powinniśmy być przygotowani na wszystko.

* * *

Tak, jak mówił Dismas, w jaskini zajętej wcześniej przez kultystów leży półnagi mężczyzna z poderżniętym gardłem. Jego twarz zasłania ceremonialna maska, a wokół rozpalonych jest kilka świec, dających więcej dymu, niż światła. 

Z tyłu Bigby kuli się i zanosi kaszlem. Reynauld odwraca się, zaniepokojony.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- To ten dym… - Mężczyzna macha ręką, drugą zasłaniając usta. - Zaraz minie…

Alhazred kuca przy kultyście, by zbadać symbole otaczające jego głowę. Część z nich zasłania kałuża stygnącej krwi; pozostałe nie są mu znane. Marszczy brwi i prędko sięga do torby po swój dziennik. Jeśli teraz je przerysuje, może po powrocie znajdzie coś o nich w zebranych w posiadłości księgach.

\- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że przerwaliśmy im ceremonię…

Okultysta słyszy szelest materiału. Zerka w stronę źródła dźwięku. Dismas kuca pod ścianą i przetrząsa zawartość niedużego pakunku, mrucząc coś do siebie.

\- Zabrali ze sobą trochę rzeczy… A, ładnie! - Unosi w dłoni srebrny naszyjnik. W świetle pochodni błyska czerwony kryształ w kształcie łzy. - Wygląda na sporo wart.

\- Nie możesz… - Reynauld urywa. Przez jego twarz, teraz nieosłoniętą przyłbicą, przebiega krótki grymas. Odwraca się szybko i zabiera do gaszenia świec, jedna po drugiej.

Dismas nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Alhazred podchodzi bliżej i wyciąga rękę po wisior. Zaintrygowany, ogląda go, obracając ostrożnie w palcach.

\- Bardzo pięknie wykonany. Te zdobienia... Myślę, że Katherine powie ci o nim więcej.

Bigby powoli zbliża się do nich, otaczając ramionami jak tarczą. Wzdryga się, gdy Dismas nagle podaje mu płócienny worek – ale bandyta nawet nie patrzy w jego stronę.

\- Masz, trzymaj to. Przygotowali sobie też prowiant. Suszone ryby, sądząc po zapachu… przynajmniej mam nadzieję. Śmierdzą jak ryby...

Reynauld przygląda się temu z dezaprobatą.

\- Naprawdę chcecie to wziąć? Nie uśmiecha mi się dzielenie posiłków z wyznawcami mrocznych bóstw...

\- A mnie nie uśmiecha się postradanie zmysłów z głodu – wchodzi mu w słowo Dismas. - Nikt ci nie każe jeść… Oho, jest i woda.

W ramiona Bigby’ego wędrują również dwa bukłaki. Reynauld kręci głową.

W międzyczasie, uwagę Alhazreda zwraca co innego. Dym nadal unosi się gęsto w jamie… ale mężczyzna czuje coś jeszcze. Bez zastanowienia, wiedziony dziwnym przeczuciem, rusza w stronę niezbadanej jeszcze przez nich części jaskini. Podąża jak po niewidzialnej nici, nie wahając się przecisnąć przez szczelinę w ścianie…

Ku swojemu bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu, po drugiej stronie znajduje tunel – nie, korytarz – oświetlony jasno z obu stron palącymi się na czerwono pochodniami. Alhazred idzie nim powoli, rozglądając się. Cień okultysty rozdwaja się i znów łączy, kiedy ten mija rzędy pochodni. Czy to była droga z której korzystali kultyści?

Szybko okazuje się, że nie – korytarz kończy się ślepo. Na samym jego końcu zamontowano ostatni żelazny uchwyt, różniący się jednak od pozostałych. Metal wije się na podobieństwo kolczastych węży; zdaje się promieniować własnym, hipnotyzującym światłem.

Alhazred wzdycha. Czuje dziwną lekkość. Przebiega mu przez głowę, że powinien przyjrzeć się dokładniej, poznać lepiej... Nie zastanawia się dłużej – żelazny splot zdaje się pochłaniać światło pochodni, przysuwa więc ją bliżej…

\- Co robisz?!

Ktoś chwyta go za ramię, mocno ciągnie do tyłu. Okultysta przebiera nogami, chcąc utrzymać równowagę. Mruga szybko.

\- Co…? Bigby?

Odwraca się, przeciera twarz.

„Jak…?”

Teraz… teraz korytarz jest pogrążony w mroku. Jedynym źródłem światła pozostaje pochodnia, którą okultysta wciąż dzierży w dłoni. Po pozostałych, będących na miejscu ledwie przed chwilą, zostało tylko kilka rdzewiejących uchwytów wbitych w ściany.

Alhazred rozgląda się, oszołomiony. Przecież...

\- Co ty robisz? - Twarz Bigby’ego wydaje się być jeszcze chudsza. Oczy toną w cieniu. - Ogień jest źródłem energii, katalizatorem potrzebnym do otwarcia bramy...

\- O… o czym ty mówisz...?

\- Spójrz tylko, tam, wyżej – chrypi Bigby, wskazując ścianę ponad poskręcanym żelazem.

Alhazred marszczy brwi, ale w końcu posłusznie podąża wzrokiem za wyciągniętym palcem mężczyzny w łachmanach. Mruży oczy, próbując dostrzec to, co pokazuje mu Bigby,

Widzi napis, wyryty na gołej skale. Jego część zatarł upływ czasu, tu i ówdzie odpadły już fragmenty kamienia – ale okultysta jest w stanie wywnioskować wystarczająco wiele…

Cofa się o krok.

Bigby ma rację. O mały włos, a...

\- Brama… - Alhazred gwałtownie odwraca głowę do towarzysza. - Skąd o tym wiedziałeś? - pyta, zdumiony. I zaraz potem, gdy tylko zdaje sobie sprawę: - Jesteś w stanie to przeczytać… zrozumieć?

Byle kto nie powinien być w stanie odczytać symboli na ścianie. On, owszem - ale on poświęcił lata nauki, studiując dawno zapomniane języki. Drugie tyle czasu spędził na równie kształcących podróżach. Nie posądzałby Bigby’ego o tak zaawansowane zdolności lingwistyczne...

Bigby robi nerwowy ruch, jakby chciał jednocześnie odgarnąć na bok włosy, i zasłonić twarz dłonią. Unika wzroku okultysty.

\- Znam… zajmowałem się księgami, dawniej… - Urywa. - Nasz klasztor miał bogatą bibliotekę…

Czyli podejrzenia co do przynależności do sekty nie były tak znów nieuzasadnione. Alhazred raz jeszcze spogląda w górę. Jak mógł wykazać się taką nieostrożnością? Nie wie, do czego doprowadziłby otwarcie przejścia, i dokąd by ono prowadziło – bądź też, co mógłby z niego przywołać - ale znaki na ścianie są wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem, by tego nie robić.

Zdaje sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Opuszcza pochodnię ledwie odrobinę niżej - i napis ginie w mroku.

Alhazred czuje zimne dreszcze spływające wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Bigby stał dalej od niego… Jakim cudem rozczytał ledwie widoczne symbole, gdy on sam miał problem z ich rozcyfrowaniem, nosem niemal dotykając ściany?

\- Bigby…

\- Tak? - słyszy za sobą cichy, zdarty głos.

Waha się przez dłuższą chwilę. Czy powinien drążyć temat? Teraz, gdy pozostali sami…?

Przywołuje na twarz przyjazny uśmiech i odwraca się.

\- Miałem szczęście. Dziękuję, że za mną poszedłeś. Wracajmy, zanim Reynauld i Dismas zaczną nas szukać.

Mija Bigby’ego – a ten patrzy na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczony - jakby to była ostatnia reakcja, której mógł się spodziewać.

* * *

\- Co za świństwo. Tfu, cholera. A babka uczyła, nie odwracaj się dupą do trupa…

\- Brzmi jak mądra kobieta. Chętnie zamieniłbym z nią parę słów.

Komentarz Alhazreda słyszy jedynie Bigby. W niepewnym spojrzeniu, jakie rzuca okultyście, błyska iskra rozbawienia.

\- Jednakże – zwraca się do Dismasa powoli - spuściłeś później z oczu kultystów...

Bandyta obrzuca go pobłażliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Sprawa ma się inaczej, jak sam osobiście kogoś zabijesz.

Mimo wilgoci, udaje im się rozpalić ognisko. Reynauld sprawnie odpina części zbroi, odsłaniając opatrzone wcześniej w pospiechu przedramię. Krzywi się lekko, zginając ostrożnie rękę.

\- Dasz radę coś z tym zrobić? - zwraca się do Alhazreda.

Okultysta zerka na niego z wahaniem.

\- Cóż… Mógłbym, ale…

Reynauld natychmiast wychwytuje niepewność w jego głosie i ze zrozumieniem kiwa głową.

\- Racja. Oszczędzaj siły. Możemy znaleźć się jeszcze w dużo gorszej sytuacji.

\- Urzekający optymizm – Dismas uśmiecha się krzywo. Reynauld spogląda na niego, nieco zmieszany.

Alhazred powstrzymuje grymas. Czy aż tak widać jego wycieńczenie po ostatniej walce? Powinien się bardziej pilnować. Nierozsądnym było tak pokazywać słabości...

Przeciera dłonią płaski kamień – bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż spodziewając się efektów – zanim na nim siada.

\- Dziękuję za troskę, ale nie tylko o to chodzi. Zdarza się – rzadko, pamiętaj, lecz jednak – że regeneracja przebiega chaotycznie, gwałtownie, otwierając naczynia i wzmagając krwawienie…

\- Że co?! - Dismas, rozcierający teraz ręce przy ogniu, odwraca się w ich stronę. - Nie dość, że boli w chuj, to jeszcze może bardziej spierdolić sytuację? I nie raczyłeś o tym wspomnieć słowem, zanim mnie połatałeś jak leżałem w lazarecie? Dzięki, kurwa. Wielkie dzięki.

Alhazred postanawia nie odpowiadać na wyrzuty Dismasa. Zamiast tego wyławia z torby dziennik, znaleziony wcześniej przez niego wśród rzeczy kultystów. Teraz, w świetle ogniska, może poświęcić chwilę na przyjrzenie się mu dokładniej.

Niewiele pozostało w nim kartek – a te, które ocalały, pokrywają stare plamy krwi i pleśni. Litery na większości z nich są nieczytelne.

\- Dasz radę coś z tego zrozumieć?

\- Przyznam, będzie mi ciężko… Zobaczmy...

Powoli kartkuje dziennik, próbując złożyć w całość nieliczne zrozumiałe fragmenty. Krzywe pismo przeplata się ze słonymi i rdzawymi plamami.

\- Autor wspomina o towarzyszach, z którymi tu zawędrował… Raczej nie znali dobrze tych jaskiń. Ciekawe...

\- Słyszałem historie – wtrąca Dismas między pierwszymi kęsami. - Od dziewczyny w karczmie. To taka miejscowa legenda – gdy morze się cofa, ma pozostawiać za sobą dno usiane drogocennościami… - Podpiera się pod brodę, zamyślony. - Każda wieś i miasto ma takie. Lokalny folklor.

\- Sugerujesz, że postanowili szukać skarbów?

\- Kto wie...

Kiedy Reynauld daje mu jego porcję jedzenia, okultysta kiwa z roztargnieniem głową, nie przerywając czytania.

Bigby tymczasem odmawia większej części posiłku.

\- Trochę chleba wystarczy...

Reynauld unosi brew.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Na jego twarzy pojawia się nagłe zrozumienie. - Pościsz? Doceniam to. - Przysiada z powrotem na ziemi. - Kontrola cielesnych przyjemności jest czymś godnym uznania.

\- I dlatego wygląda jak trzy ćwierci do śmierci – mruczy Dismas. - Wariactwo...

Reynauld rzuca mu karcące spojrzenie.

\- Nie spodziewam się, żeby ktoś taki jak ty zrozumiał, jakie to wyzwanie-

\- Za często głodowałem, żeby to robić celowo.

Reynauld raz w życiu milknie.

Alhazred z niejaką fascynacją obserwuje jego mimikę, zmieniającą się jak w kalejdoskopie. Czuje się, jakby patrzył na metaforyczny odpowiednik cofania się poza nieopatrznie przekroczoną granicę.

Brak wyczucia. Zamknięty umysł. Okultysta przymyka oczy.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Daruj sobie.

Przez moment jedzą w milczeniu. Alhazred powraca wzrokiem do dziennika. Jego dalsza część prezentuje się niestety podobnie do początku… lecz gdy już traci nadzieję na znalezienie w nim jakiejkolwiek sensownej treści, natrafia na parę krótkich notatek, wyróżniających się spośród innych. Na moment odkłada swoją porcję mięsa i sera; z szeroko otwartymi oczami unosi dziennik bliżej twarzy, jeszcze raz czytając ostatnie zapiski autora.

\- Al? Co tam masz?

Wzdryga się. W świetle ognia, trzy pary oczu wpatrują się w niego niecierpliwie.

\- Ja… sam nie jestem pewien…

Wraca wzrokiem do poplamionych kartek, do zapisanych drżącą ręką liter. Przez chwilę waha się, czy naprawdę powinien zdradzać swoim towarzyszom, co kryją… jednak pozostawienie ich w niewiedzy może źle się skończyć. Zresztą, i tak domyślają się już, że natrafił na coś dziwnego – nie może ich zignorować. Odchrząka.

\- Autora i jego kompanów spotkał niewesoły los…

\- Łatwo się domyślić – przerywa zniecierpliwiony Dismas. - Do rzeczy.

„Do rzeczy”, ha. Od czego powinien zacząć…?

\- Klątwa… albo halucynacje... Ciężko powiedzieć. - Alhazred w zadumie gładzi się po brodzie. - Być może autor dziennika zilustrował w nim obraz własnego szaleństwa, kto to wie… Tak, to również by pasowało...

…Oczywiście - zaczyna mówić do siebie, rozważać na głos kłębiące mu się w głowie teorie – podczas gdy jego towarzysze nie mają pojęcia, o czym mówi. Przerywa niezręcznie i odchrząka ponownie.

\- Przepraszam... Autor opisuje przemiany, jakim podległo jego ciało. Chorobę, jaką go zmogła – i transformację w pokrytego łuską potwora, hybrydę człowieka i ryby…

\- Zaraz, co? - Dismas podrywa głowę. - Brzmi jak bzdurne bajki starych, pijanych marynarzy. Zawsze się tacy przypałętają. Wypiją o parę kufli za dużo i chromolą coś o syrenach…

\- Dlatego wspomniałem o halucynacjach. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że w gorączce, podczas wędrówki w ciemnościach, postradał zmysły…

\- Dobra, po tym co tu widziałem - wiecie, w co najciężej jest mi uwierzyć? Nawet nie w jakieś klątwy czy przemiany. Nie, nie. - Dismas macha ręką. - Ale kto porastając łuskami marnowałby czas na pisanie o tym w jakimś pieprzonym dzienniku?

Reynauld unosi brwi, patrząc znacząco na Alhazreda. Okultysta powstrzymuje się od wywrócenia oczami.

\- Nie zamierzam się w nic transformować – rzuca chłodno. - Ale dziękuję za troskę.

Alhazred składa długie palce na okładce zniszczonego dziennika. Znów waha się przez moment, czy powinien kontynuować.

\- To jeszcze nie wszystko – mówi wreszcie dalej. - Autor wymordował swoich towarzyszy, gdy ci spali. Później… mogę jedynie wnioskować, że utonął, rzucając się do wody. Wspomina o powrocie do morza.

Po tej wypowiedzi na moment zapada cisza. Pozostali spoglądają po sobie niepewnie. Alhazred niemal czuje ich rosnący niepokój.

\- Nie wspominam o tym bez powodu – zaznacza - tylko w ramach przestrogi. Sami na własnej skórze zdążyliśmy już odczuć – i zobaczyć – jak mroczna magia wpływa na śmiertelników. Musimy pamiętać o tym, co nam tutaj grozi – a także, że psychika zwykłego człowieka łatwo się łamie się podczas obcowania z pradawnym.

\- Kurwa – kwituje Dismas. Układa się wygodniej na boku, podpierając na łokciu. - Przestroga, jasne. To ja was przestrzegę, że mam lekki sen. I dobry refleks.

Reynauld spogląda na niego ostro.

\- Nie zaatakowałbym wroga, kiedy ten śpi. Tym bardziej ciebie. Ani któregokolwiek z was. - Obrzuca wzrokiem zebranych przy ogniu. - Jedynie razem stanowimy siłę, mogącą zmierzyć się z tym, co kryje mrok.

Dismas krzywi się i układa wygodniej – na tyle, na ile to możliwe w obecnych warunkach. Okultysta nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że sypiał już w dużo gorszej okolicy. 

Rozmowa urywa się na jakiś czas. Alhazred skupia się więc na przenoszeniu na karty własnego dziennika prostego schematu korytarzy, jakie przebyli do tej pory. Morze szumi gdzieś z głębi, ogień trzaska. Papier szeleści pod palcami okultysty.

\- Powiem wam… żal mi go.

Dismas obraca w ręku swój sztylet; marszczy brwi, wpatrując się w jego ostrze, jakby szukał w nim rozwiązania dręczącej go łamigłówki.

\- Autora – klaruje po chwili. - Szaleństwo czy klątwa, to nie ma znaczenia. Paskudna historia...

\- Mógł przynajmniej ocalić życie innych – mówi Reynauld. - Gdyby tylko wcześniej podjął właściwą decyzję…

\- Właściwą – w sensie, zabił się?

Ołówek skrobie po papierze. Alhazred zaznacza kolejną odnogę korytarza na mapie.

\- Czy według twojej wiary samobójstwo nie jest przypadkiem ciężkim grzechem?

\- Czasem to jedyne słuszne wyjście – mówi ponuro Reynauld. - Bywa, że lepiej stracić życie, niż honor.

\- Czy człowieczeństwo. - Wszystkie głowy kierują się w stronę Bigby’ego, do tej pory siedzącego cicho. Mężczyzna unosi wzrok. Po chwili znów spuszcza go na swoje splecione dłonie. - Reynauld ma rację - kontynuuje ciszej. - Lepiej umrzeć jako człowiek, niż żyć jako… coś innego.

\- Oczywiście – przytakuje krzyżowiec, wyraźnie zadowolony z głosu poparcia. - Nawet, jeśli sam nie sprowadził na siebie potwornej transformacji, mógł przynajmniej uratować swoją duszę - i życia innych.

Alhazred patrzy na nieskończoną mapę. Coś w głosie Reynaulda, w sposobie, w jaki ten ślepo zapatrzony w swoje doktryny głupiec, ignorant, a przy tym przeklęty hipokryta-

Ołówek drży lekko w dłoni okultysty.

Głupcy, myśli. Jak śmią, myśli. Nawet, jeśli nie mają o niczym pojęcia, to przecież nie raz jego zdolności…

„Gdyby nie Pakt - dawno bylibyście już martwi.”

A odkupienie duszy? Na to już za późno – nawet, jeśli zabijał sam siebie - powoli, za każdym razem, gdy używał swoich mocy, by utrzymać siebie i innych przy życiu.

\- Dobra, dobra. Pieprzycie jak potłuczeni. – Dismas wyraża opinię Alhazreda na głos – nieco bardziej dosadnie, niż zrobiłby to okultysta. Zakłada dłonie za głowę. - Nie mógł mieć pojęcia, co go czeka. Gdybyśmy mogli przewidzieć przyszłość i zapobiec…

Urywa.

\- ...Ja na ten przykład, w życiu bym się tu nie przytoczył – ciągnie po sekundzie niezręcznej ciszy. - Pieniądz może i dobry, ale czy wart siłowania z tym całym gównem tutaj? No chyba nie. Ale wyszło jak wyszło, i teraz trzeba sobie z tym radzić.

\- Możesz w każdej chwili zrezygnować z kontraktu – zauważa trzeźwo Reynauld. Dismas łypie na niego z ukosa, ale nie odpowiada. Owija się tylko szczelniej płaszczem.

Alhazred nie musi przewidywać przyszłości. Zna ją – wybrał swoją drogę wiele lat temu, wśród gorących piasków pustyni. Liczył się z ceną, jaką będzie musiał zapłacić za zyskaną moc i wiedzę.

Nie liczył się z tym, że rzeczy, na które zostaną otwarte jego oczy, okażą się być tak przerażające.

Z niektórych kontraktów nie da się zrezygnować ot tak, po prostu.

* * *

We śnie Alhazred słyszy kobiecy głos – czarujący, urzekający głos, nucący z oddali dziwną pieśń.

Melodyjny język brzmi znajomo – ale okultysta nie jest w stanie złożyć głosek w słowa, tym bardziej pojąć ich znaczenia. Coś podpowiada mu jednak, że słyszy historię. Wiedziony ciekawością, ignoruje zdrowy rozsądek – chce podążyć w ciemność, dowiedzieć się więcej. Kim jest tajemnicza kobieta? Dla kogo i o czym śpiewa?

W oddali dostrzega migoczący punkt, kołyszący się na boki w hipnotyzującym rytmie. Być może, gdyby znalazł się bliżej...

\- Alhazred?

Okultysta mruga kilkakrotnie.

Jasny punkt staje się blaskiem żarzącego się słabo ogniska. Alhazred zdaje sobie sprawę, że siedzi na ziemi, z ręką wyciągniętą w jego stronę. Reynauld, ciągle pełniący wartę przy ogniu, patrzy na niego pytająco. W dłoniach trzyma otwarty modlitewnik.

Alhazred opuszcza rękę.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. - Kręci głową. - To tylko… Aura tego miejsca…

Reynauld wciąż przygląda mu się, zaniepokojony. Alhazred wzdycha w duchu. Racja, zaczyna się powtarzać. Przeciera twarz i próbuje raz jeszcze.

\- Prawdę mówiąc. słyszałem, jak ktoś śpiewa…

\- Śpiewa? - Brwi Reynaulda wędrują do góry. - Niczego nie słyszałem... Jesteś pewien?

\- Nieważne. Może to był tylko sen. Jak mówiłem, to miejsce… - Alhazred macha zbywająco ręką. - Nic takiego. Muszę być zmęczony.

Reynauld kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Więc śpij. Obudzę cię, gdy będę potrzebował zmiennika.

Opiera miecz na kolanach, najwyraźniej uznając rozmowę za zakończoną.

Alhazred przez chwilę siedzi bez ruchu, wahając się – jednak musi z kimś porozmawiać na jeszcze jeden, nie dający mu spokoju temat. Przysuwa się bliżej krzyżowca. Ten kieruje na niego pytające spojrzenie.

\- Co sądzisz o Bigbym?

Początek dobry jak każdy inny.

\- Wspominał, że był dawniej skrybą w klasztorze – precyzuje okultysta. - Podejrzewam jednak, że nie mówił całej prawdy.

Obaj patrzą w kierunku Bigby’ego, który śpi skulony, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Reynauld odchyla głowę z cichym pomrukiem zastanowienia, jakby układał w myślach odpowiedź. 

\- Zapewne ma powody, by nie opowiadać o swojej przeszłości.

Alhazred marszczy brwi. Powinien stąpać ostrożnie, wie o tym – ale o ile na swój sposób ceni prostolinijność Reynaulda, tak tym razem nieco go ona irytuje. Liczył na… sam nie wie, na co dokładnie. Na wzbudzenie w krzyżowcu podejrzliwości – z której pełną dozą, jeszcze nie tak dawno, podchodził do niego samego? Na to, że doda dwa do dwóch, i wyciągnie podobny wniosek, co on – że kredyt zaufania, jaki dają Bigby’emu, może okazać się zbyt duży.

\- Nie wydaje ci si dziwnym klasztorny skryba walczący w ten sposób? Jakby wiedział, gdzie uderzyć, by uśmiercić przeciwnika?

Reynauld spogląda ze smutkiem na plecy Bigby’ego, osłonięte jedynie cienkim materiałem. Później odwraca się do okultysty. Choć na jego twarzy odbija się zmęczenie, w oczach nie ma nawet śladu zwątpienia.

\- Nie – odpowiada tylko.

Alhazreda, mimo najlepszych chęci, ta odpowiedź tylko bardziej denerwuje. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać – Reynauld nie powinien brzmieć, jakby wiedział o czymś, co umknęło uwadze okultysty.

Nie podejrzewałby Reynaulda o czytanie w myślach, ale krzyżowiec kontynuuje, przerywając Alhazredowi duszenie się w oparach urażonej dumy.

\- Przestępcy i zbrodniarze nawracają się czasami na drogę Światłości. Szukają pokuty… Przywdzianie habitu jest tylko jednym ze sposobów odkupienia swoich win.

Alhazred unosi brwi.

\- Uważasz, że podobnie było w jego przypadku?

Reynauld kiwa głową.

\- Jestem pewien. – W zadumie podpiera się pod brodę. - Jak ja, zostawił swoją przeszłość za sobą i przybył tu, gdy usłyszał, czego siedliskiem jest to miejsce.

Alhazred wciąż nie jest do końca przekonany. Krzyżowiec wykazywał już przecież tendencje do przyjmowania najwygodniejszej dla siebie wersji wydarzeń… W zadumie spuszcza wzrok na jasny płomień swojego talizmanu. Wśród wszystkiego, co spotkał na tych przeklętych ziemiach, zaufanie, jakim obdarzył go Reynauld, jest w pewien sposób najbardziej nieoczekiwane.

Z drugiej strony, słowa Reynaulda zasiewają w głowie okultysty ziarno wątpliwości. Alhazred mieni się człowiekiem nauki – nie powinien ufać bliżej niesprecyzowanym przeczuciom i skrawkom podejrzeń. Tym bardziej, co przyznaje z niechęcią, że jego umysł raz dziś został już zwiedziony na manowce. Przypomina sobie tajemniczy korytarz z pochodniami… Wyjaśnienie Reynaulda, o dziwo, brzmi rozsądnie – a przecież w chwilach wahania najlepiej kierować się logiką i rozumem.

Okultysta wzdycha.

\- Być może masz rację – daje wreszcie za wygraną. - Czas pokaże. Póki co, skorzystam z twojej rady, i złapię jeszcze odrobinę snu.

Reynauld kiwa mu głową. Alhazred odwraca się tyłem do ognia, zawijając szczelniej w koc. 

„Tak jak ja” - czy nie to powiedział Reynauld? Ciekawe, zastanawia się jeszcze okultysta, jaką przeszłość zostawił za sobą krzyżowiec – i co takiego chce teraz odpokutować...

Powietrze z głębi jaskiń niesie zapach soli i krwi, i Alhazred wie, że nie zaśnie już dzisiaj spokojnie.


End file.
